


Untitled Genderfuckery Fic for You Know Who

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasty talk of Nasir's vagina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Genderfuckery Fic for You Know Who

No man has ever called it anything:

Tiberius. On your knees. 

Tiberius.  Bend over.  Tiberius. 

Place cock in ass.

So he is possessed of cock and an unnamed utilitarian orifice that he does not think of if he can avoid it.

*

Vesuvius temple and candlelight and flickerflame and Agron, Agron Agron. What Agron pronounces is gospel and Agron hushes this:

Spread your legs wider, Nasir.  Let me see your pussy.  Show me your cunt.

So it is his pussy, his cunt, his goodness, so good, so wet with slick and tight despite that Nasir wants to be just right and open up for Agron.

Nasir thinks of it every time Agron’s knowing eyes turn to him during sparring, every day that his thin body fills out with muscle and his aim is true and he is a fucking solider and he has Agron’s pussy between his legs.

*

Your pussy is so wet for me, Agron marvels.

Nasir’s clitoris that was his cock gushes like flash-flood.

Agron’s pussy, Nasir gasps.  Agron’s.

Agron’s, Agron agrees, stroking pussy with tongue, breaching cunt with tongue, with fingers. 

And it is never enough, Nasir is never ready, and it hurts, it _hurts_ when Agron’s cock bullies its way inside his cunt, and it is perfectly terrible and Nasir is perfect with Agron’s pussy fighting every inch.

*

I am your man, Nasir says, to reassure himself.  Brictius called him boy, Brictius spoke of cunt in prerogative. 

He can read Agron, but Agron can more than read Nasir; Agron is in his head, in his privacy (What is privacy when there is Agron?  All of him is for Agron, every drip-splash-drop and if his mind wanders Agron reels him in and lets him go: Do not ask me to turn from you.  Yet Agron does, and Nasir does, and nothing can arch his back and make him drip, nothing is Agron until Agron is back and Nasir is slick.)

Nasir thinks of Agron’s treasure between his legs and he is human, he has doubts.  And Agron left him, he _left_.

You are my man, Agron agrees. Always.  Now bend over and show me your cunt.

And Nasir does, and Nasir is perfect.


End file.
